


Moments

by PhantomDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Reader fic - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDragon/pseuds/PhantomDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy early morning moment during which reader thinks Dean should shave, so he counters with another offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

“Y/n.”

You looked up from your breakfast of bacon and eggs. “Yeah?”

The eldest Winchester sank into the chair across from you and propped his elbows on the table. “You forgot about training, didn’t you.” It was a statement, not a question.

You squinted blearily at him. It was six in the morning. Here you were still in pajamas, trying to get through your breakfast without falling asleep and he was sitting there clad in a tank top and sweats looking wide eyed and bushy tailed. Not that you minded how he was dressed. The tank top was a change from his usual no less than two layers of clothing and the thin white material did wonders to perfectly outline his physique.

“Did you turn in Sam or something?” you grumble before shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs drowned in ketchup into your mouth.

Dean arched one eyebrow at you. “Hey, you’re the one who said you wanted training and to ‘wake me up as early as you want as long as I have my breakfast’,” he mimicked, making you bite back a smile at his pitched tone that sounded nothing like you. “And…” he pointed to the piece of bacon halfway to your mouth. “Breakfast. Plus, I woke you up half an hour ago, what took you so long?”

You shrugged and leaned back in your chair, munching contentedly on the bacon. “Oh you know, it takes me a bit to get going in the morning,” you worked out around the mouthful of food. “Unless I have motivation…” you trailed off suggestively and gave him a pointed look. 

Dean’s green eyes twinkled mischievously in the morning light. “Motivation, huh?” He was on his feet and leaning over the table with his hands splayed on either side of your plate before you could take another breath. His own breath ghosted over your face, smelling like cinnamon. “So… how about a wager?” he asked.

“Go on,” you murmured. The more you stared into his liquid emerald eyes, the more you wanted to grab him and explore another type of _training._ “Hand to hand. If I pin you…” he paused, taking his lower lip between his teeth. “You take my kp duty for a week.”

Now it was your turn to arch a brow. “That’s it? That’s all you want?” Dean’s gaze flickered down to rest on your hands before looking back up at you with a smile on his face. A rare smile that was both shy and tender. “I have everything else I could want,” he whispers and closed the gap between you to brush his lips against yours in a chaste kiss.

You sat back and cleared your throat, unable to hide the flush racing along your cheeks to stain them a light pink. “Okay, but if I win, you have to shave your beard,” you said, playfully itching under your nose. Dean sank back into his chair and ran his fingers along the month and a half’s worth of growth, not missing how you took the opportunity to look away and blink a few times, clearing the sudden sheen from your eyes. “I thought you liked my beard?” he asked as you looked back at him.

“I like a five o'clock shadow, not a caveman beard,” you teased. Dean reeled back in his seat, pretending to be deeply offended, complete with a slack jawed unbelieving stare. You laughed and kicked under the table at his shin, lightly hitting him with your bare foot. “Deal?” you asked. “Deal,” he affirmed and leaned forward to swipe a slice of bacon off your place. “Hey!” you protested half heartedly, unable to help the smile spreading across your face at his antics. 

“Downstairs, ten minutes,” Dean said, pointing the bacon at you before stuffing half of it into his mouth. You waved your hands to shoo him away, laughing as he purposely chewed with his mouth open. “All right, all right, Mr. Bossy, let me finish my breakfast in peace.” Dean shot you a wink and disappeared around the corner.

You closed your eyes and listened to his footsteps fading down the hall, letting the sun streaming through the window warm your face. With thoughts of Dean flooding your mind, a contented smile spread across your lips. It was moments like these that filled your heart with love for the man who you’d met on chance. Opening your eyes, you set to work on finishing your meal, the silly smile never leaving your face.

_How’d I ever get so lucky?_


End file.
